Buang Logika
by Neary Lan
Summary: Semua orang menginginkan hal yang diinginkannya dapat terwujud. Namun, itu bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Ada kalanya kita harus menyadari batas yang kita miliki. Seandainya pun tak ingin menyerah, maka pandanglah seisi dunia melalui sudut pandang idealmu dan buang semua logika yang membelenggu pikiranmu. Hasil akhirnya hanya Tuhan dan dirimu yang tahu.


Hai, saya Neary Lan datang membawa fic AizenHinamori. Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fic tentang kedua tokoh ini.

Fic ini adalah permintaan dari Lawlie Schiffer. Saya harap para pembaca menyukai cerita ini.

Saya ucapkan selamat membaca!

* * *

Seorang gadis tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya. Jemarinya bergerak cepat di atas _keyboard_, sibuk mengetik tiap-tiap kata yang tertera di lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berada di sebelah laptop. Jumlah paragraf yang diketik telah mencapai lima paragraf pada halaman kesebelas. Mata yang sejak tadi terus melirik ke arah kertas dan laptop secara bergantian kini hanya terfokus pada layar monitor di hadapannya. Jemari-jemari yang terus bergerak tanpa henti di atas _keyboard _kini mulai terhenti. Dengan kata lain si gadis telah menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya. Ia mulai merenggangkan jemarinya, memutar lehernya, dan menepuk pinggangnya. Sepertinya ia menyadari bahwa ia telah lelah duduk berjam-jam di hadapan laptop dan kini tubuhnya meminta diistirahatkan.

Si gadis segera bangkit dari kursi sambil kembali merenggangkan otot-otot pada tubuhnya yang lelah. Kemudian ia mengambil cangkir kopinya yang telah kosong dan berniat untuk membuat secangkir kopi kembali. Ia berjalan ke arah mesin pembuat kopi yang memang tersedia di kamarnya dan segera membuat secangkir kopi hangat yang menjadi salah satu minuman favoritnya. Karena terlalu pecandunya ia dengan kopi, maka ia memutuskan untuk menyediakan mesin pembuat kopi di kamarnya sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot ke dapur hanya untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Setelah selesai membuat kopi ia kembali menuju meja kerjanya. Ia meletakkan cangkir kopi di tempatnya semula, kemudian ia kembali menatap layar monitor. Tangannya memegang _mouse _dan mengarahkan kursor ke _scroll _yang ada di sudut untuk mengecek hasil kerjanya. Setelah yakin hasil kerjanya rapi dan tidak ada kesalahan kecil yang terlewatkan ia segera menutup lembar kerjanya, meskipun ia tahu bahwa pekerjaannya tersebut belum selesai. Namun, ia merasa sangat lelah untuk melanjutkannya.

Layar laptop kini hanya menampilkan _desktop _dengan _wallpaper _si gadis yang tengah tersenyum. Tangan si gadis yang masih memegang _mouse _mulai terarah ke salah satu _folder_ yang berada di _desktop _dan mulai mengkliknya. Di dalam _folder_ bernama _Miss Coffee _itu banyak ditemukan _folder-folder_ lain dengan berbagai macam nama milik si gadis. Ia mengarahkan kursornya ke folder bernama _Smiling Sun_. Hanya ada satu data yang terdapat di dalam _folder _tersebut, kemudian ia mengklik data tersebut dan tampaklah sebuah foto. Si gadis menatap foto yang menampilkan objek beberapa lelaki dan perempuan berjaket biru yang tengah berbaris di tangga sebuah gedung sehingga barisan tersebut terlihat bertingkat-tingkat. Di antara banyaknya lelaki dan perempuan yang memakai jaket berwarna biru tersebut terlihat lima orang dewasa yang juga ikut berbaris. Kelima orang dewasa itu antara lain seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri di tengah-tengah dan terlihat berwibawa, selanjutnya seorang wanita dan seorang pria yang berdiri bersisian di sebelah kanan ujung, yang terakhir adalah seorang pria muda dan wanita muda yang berdiri bersisian di sebelah kiri ujung. Semua orang di dalam foto tersebut tersenyum termasuk si gadis yang juga berada di dalam foto tersebut. Namun, ia tidak memperhatikan foto dirinya melainkan foto pria muda yang berdiri paling ujung sebelah kiri.

Si gadis mengambil cangkir kopi dan mulai menyesap kopi yang hampir dingin tersebut. Matanya tak berhenti menatap foto pria muda tersebut. Ia memperbesar gambar dan memfokuskan untuk melihat wajah si pria muda yang tengah tersenyum. Si gadis meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya. Jemarinya menyentuh layar monitor tepat pada wajah si pria muda, ia menelusuri objek yang dilihatnya tersebut seakan-akan tengah menyentuh sosok nyata dari si pria muda. Jemarinya lebih sering menyentuh bagian wajah si pria muda dan mengikuti lengkungan bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah senyuman menawan. Si gadis tersenyum dan menarik kembali jemarinya, kemudian ia kembali mengambil cangkir kopi dan menyesapnya perlahan. Ia menghirup wangi kopi kesukaannya tersebut dan kembali menyesapnya sambil menatap senyuman si pria muda yang sangat disukainya. Senyuman yang diberinya nama sama dengan nama dari _folder_ tempat foto ini tersimpan. _Smiling Sun_.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak saya menjadi mahasiswa baru delapan tahun yang lalu," ujar si gadis tersenyum, cangkir kopi masih berada di tangannya. "Hm, sepertinya Anda benar-benar tidak berubah, ya. Tetap awet muda seperti biasanya dan tetap murah senyum serta baik hati seperti biasanya. Dengan penampilan Anda seperti itu, maka saya tidak akan heran jika seandainya Anda semakin memiliki banyak penggemar setiap tahunnya."

Si gadis memutar-mutar cangkir kopi yang isinya tinggal sedikit dan kembali menyesapnya hingga tak tersisa setetes pun. Kopi yang diminumnya tadi merupakan kopi keempat sehingga dapat dipastikan bahwa ia akan terjaga dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ia melirik jam yang tertera di layar monitornya tengah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat empat puluh tujuh menit. Cangkir kopi kembali diletakkan di tempat semula dan tangan kanan dijadikan penopang dagu. Mata tetap fokus pada layar monitor yang masih menampilkan gambar si pemilik senyuman matahari. Melihat senyuman tersebut membuat si gadis kembali tersenyum sebelum beberapa saat yang lalu menghela nafas.

"Anda tahu, saya tidak menyangka akan dapat bertemu dengan Anda kembali setelah sekian lamanya. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya ketika Anda menyambut kehadiran saya. Mulai besok merupakan hari pertama saya berada di tempat tersebut," kata si gadis. "Oh, iya. Saya tahu bahwa saya merasa tidak pantas atau lebih tepatnya sama sekali tidak layak untuk berkata seperi ini. Namun, saya merasa ini luar biasa dan sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena saya masih diizinkan untuk bertemu dengan Anda di dunia yang sempit ini."

Si gadis menghela nafas panjang dan menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. Mencari posisi bersandar yang nyaman di kursinya atau sesekali menepuk pinggangnya dari rasa lelah. Meskipun merasa lelah ia sama sekali tidak terlihat akan mengantuk. Kopi yang diminumnya benar-benar sanggup menahan rasa kantuknya.

"Tetapi, pertemuan ini sama sekali tidak akan mengubah apa pun, kecuali status yang saya rasa takkan jauh berbeda seperti delapan tahun yang lalu. Keinginan bodoh pun selamanya akan menjadi mimpi dan saya akan membiarkan imajinasi yang berbicara," gumam si gadis lirih. Jemarinya kembali menyentuh layar monitor. "Seperti yang sudah saya katakan di awal bahwa saya tak layak untuk mengucapkan kalimat ini untuk menggambarkan kebahagiaan saya, meskipun saya tahu bahwa takdir berkata lain. Namun, biarlah ini hanya menjadi sekedar ucapan bahwa bila berjodoh, maka tidak akan kemana-mana," kata si gadis sambil tersenyum tipis.

Senyuman si gadis mulai berganti menjadi tawa. Ia seolah-olah sedang menertawakan ucapan klise yang menurutnya sebagian orang di dunia ini masih mempercayainya. Sebagiannya lagi tentu tak mempercayainya ataupun meragukannya. Si gadis bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan yang satunya memelintir rambut cokelat panjangnya.

"Saya tahu ucapan tersebut sama sekali tidak pantas untuk saya katakan mengingat kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Anda akan tetap menjadi orang yang tidak dapat tersentuh. Tetapi, bolehkah saya menggunakan kalimat tadi sebagai gambaran pertemuan kita kali ini," ujar si gadis sambil memberi jeda sesaat, "Pak Aizen."

* * *

_**Bleach**_

_**Tite Kubo**_

_**Buang Logika**_

_**Neary Lan**_

* * *

Momo Hinamori tengah berjalan menuju gedung kampusnya dengan penuh senyum. Ia merasa senang karena mulai saat ini ia sudah resmi menjadi seorang mahasiswi di Universitas Karakura, salah satu universitas yang terkenal di kotanya. Untuk itulah ia harus meninggalkan masa-masa indahnya di SMU dan mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi masa kuliahnya yang nantinya akan penuh dengan rintangan. Momo tahu bahwa ia akan merasakan yang namanya kesulitan dalam menjalani masa perkuliahan dan mungkin sewaktu-waktu ia bisa mengalami masa-masa frustasi, stres maupun putus asa. Apa pun yang akan terjadi kedepannya ia tetap harus siap menerimanya. Itulah konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya selama ia menjadi seorang mahasiswi.

Momo segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga di mana kelasnya berada. Namun, ketika akan menginjak anak tangga kelima seseorang memanggil namanya. Momo segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Momo," sapa si gadis.

"Selamat pagi juga, Rukia," balas Momo.

Setelah saling bertukar sapaan kedua gadis manis ini segera menaiki tangga bersama-sama untuk menuju ke kelas mereka. Selama diperjalanan mereka saling berbagi cerita.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau sekarang kita sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswi, bukan lagi anak SMU. Dan aku merasa sangat senang sekali karena ternyata aku satu universitas dan satu fakultas denganmu, Momo," kata si gadis bernama lengkap Rukia Kuchiki dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Ah, hampir lupa kalau kita juga sekelas."

"Ah, iya," jawab Momo singkat.

"Hm, kalau begitu kita harus segera ke kelas. Mata kuliah pertama akan segera dimulai. Ayo Momo!" ajak Rukia yang mendapat anggukan dari Momo.

Kedua gadis manis ini segera berjalan menuju kelas yang terkadang diselingi dengan canda tawa. Setelah sampai di kelas mereka memilih untuk duduk berdekatan. Suasana kelas sangat ribut. Banyak dari mereka yang memilih untuk mengobrol, saling berkenalan, membaca dan berbagai aktifitas lainnya sembari menunggu dosen yang akan mengajar datang. Tak lama kemudian dosen yang bersangkutan pun telah datang dan pelajaran pun segera dimulai, namun sebelumnya diisi dengan perkenalan serta kontrak kuliah.

Setelah empat puluh lima menit mata kuliah pertama berlangsung akhirnya waktu istirahat pun tiba. Karena baru pertama kali menjalani masa kuliah membuat sebagian mahasiswa kurang mengerti akan materi yang disampaikan oleh dosen termasuk Momo dan Rukia. Mereka berdua tidak sepenuhnya tidak mengerti akan materi yang disampaikan, namun tetap saja hari pertama membuat kepala mereka pusing. Rukia mengajak Momo ke kantin untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka.

"Wah, ramai sekali! Semoga saja masih ada tempat yang kosong untuk kita," ujar Rukia yang mengamati sekeliling kantin yang sangat ramai.

"Di sana sepertinya masih ada tempat yang kosong," tunjuk Momo.

"Benar juga. Ayo kita duluan ke sana sebelum diambil oleh orang lain," seru Rukia sambil menarik tangan Momo. Momo hanya pasrah tangannya ditarik.

Setelah sampai di meja kosong tersebut mereka segera memesan makanan. Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka pun tiba dan segera memakannya. Usai dari kantin Momo dan Rukia berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman yang juga ramai dikunjungi mahasiswa untuk menghabisi waktu istirahat. Banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan di sekitar taman fakultas mereka yang sangat luas ini. Mereka memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang masih kosong. Rukia membuka bungkus roti yang dibelinya di kantin dan memakannya, sementara Momo meminum jus kotak.

Mereka mengamati ke sekeliling kampus. Menikmati suasana baru yang jelas berbeda dengan suasana ketika mereka masih menginjak bangku SMU dulu. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut hitam keduanya. Jam pelajaran selanjutnya masih belum dimulai sehingga masih ada waktu untuk mereka menikmati belaian angin sepoi ini.

"Ah, sejuknya angin ini," kata Rukia sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ya, rasanya menenangkan," sahut Momo yang juga memejamkan matanya.

Momo membuka matanya terlebih dahulu. Bola mata cokelatnya menangkap sesosok lelaki tampan yang tengah tersenyum sambil dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang gadis yang berwajah merona. Rambut cokelatnya yang dibelai angin, tatapan teduh dari bola mata cokelat yang dibingkai oleh kacamata, serta senyuman indah yang terukir dari kedua belah bibir tipis yang merah, dan hal-hal lainnya pada lelaki tersebut yang telah mempesonakan seorang gadis bernama Momo Hinamori. Momo benar-benar terpesona padanya hingga sejak tadi tatapannya tak beralih dari si lelaki. Hal ini membuat Rukia yang telah membuka matanya menatap Momo dengan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Siapa yang sedang kamu tatap, Momo?" tanya Rukia hingga membuat Momo terkejut.

"Eh, ti-tidak ada! A-aku hanya..." jawab Momo yang panik karena ketahuan telah menatap lelaki tersebut.

Rukia hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah panik Momo. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya sejak SMU tersebut dan berkata, "Tenanglah. Jangan panik seperti itu. Wajahmu jadi terlihat lucu."

"Uh, habisnya Rukia…"

Momo tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pesona lelaki tersebut dapat membuatnya tidak menyadari sekelilingnya termasuk Rukia yang mungkin sejak tadi telah melihat tingkahnya tersebut.

"Hm, ternyata rumor yang beredar tersebut memang benar," kata Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Eh, rumor? Rumor tentang apa, Rukia?" tanya Momo penasaran.

"Rumor tentang lelaki yang kamu lihat tadi. Kamu tahu siapa dia?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku tidak tahu. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya," jawab Momo. "Memangnya kamu tahu siapa dia, Rukia?"

Rukia mengangguk sekilas, kemudian ia berkata, "Laki-laki di sana yang tengah dikelilingi banyak mahasiswi itu namanya adalah Sousuke Aizen. Dia salah satu dosen yang sangat populer di fakultas ini dan kudengar hampir seluruh mahasiswi di sini jatuh hati padanya, dan sepertinya kamu akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka," goda Rukia.

"Eh, tidak. A-aku hanya…"

"Sudahlah, jangan mengelak lagi. Kurasa wajar saja kalau kamu suka padanya. Dia memang dikenal sebagai dosen yang ramah, baik, dan murah senyum disamping memiliki wajah tampan serta otak yang cemerlang. Usianya masih muda dan katanya tidak ada satu pun yang tahu apakah dia sudah punya pacar atau tidak. Yang jelas dia belum menikah jadi mungkin saja kamu masih ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya," kata Rukia yang kembali menggoda Momo.

"Uh, apa yang kamu katakan, Rukia," elak Momo dengan wajah yang kembali memerah. "Tunggu dulu, kamu tahu dari mana info tentang dosen itu?"

"Ah, soal itu. Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengar para penggemarnya yang tidak pernah berhenti membicarakannya sejak pagi sambil melirik-lirik Pak Aizen. Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya tetapi setelah melihat orangnya langsung aku jadi tidak heran jika dia jadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh mahasiswi di fakultas ini."

"Kamu tidak tertarik pada—Ups!" kata Momo buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

Rukia menatapnya sesaat dan kemudian tertawa. Momo menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hei, tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanmu itu. Kalau kamu mau tahu jawabanku, ya akan kujawab. Kuakui kalau ia laki-laki yang tampan dan mempesona tetapi dia bukan tipeku. Lagipula aku sedang tidak ingin pacaran dengan lelaki manapun," jawab Rukia.

"Oh, begitu."

Di dalam hati Momo merasa puas dengan jawaban Rukia. Dia tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa demikian. Hal ini justru menimbulkan pertanyaan di dalam diri Momo. Dilihatnya kembali sosok Sousuke Aizen yang masih berbicara dengan mahasiswi penggemarnya. Ia merasa ingin menjadi salah satu di antara mahasiswi tersebut yang tampak senang berbicara dengan Sousuke Aizen. Namun, keinginan tersebut segera ditepisnya. Tampaknya ia belum ingin mengakui bahwa hari ini ia mulai tertarik kepada dosen muda bernama Sousuke Aizen. Laki-laki yang akan mulai menguasai seluruh pikirannya semasa ia menjalani masa kuliahnya.

Rukia melirik jam tangannya dan menyadari bahwa jam pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai. Maka ia dan Momo bergegas untuk kembali ke kelas. Momo mencoba melirik sekilas ke arah si dosen muda sebelum meninggalkan taman tersebut. Tanpa Momo sadari bahwa dari jauh sepasang mata cokelat teduh tersebut memperhatikan punggung Momo yang tengah berlalu pergi. Senyum mempesonanya terukir di bibirnya yang membuat mahasiswi yang mengelilinginya merona dan menjerit girang di dalam hati.

"Saya rasa pelajaran selanjutnya sudah hampir dimulai, sebaiknya kalian bergegas ke kelas. Lagipula setelah ini saya masih ada jam mengajar di semester lima kelas A."

Wajah mahasiswi yang mengelilingi si dosen muda terlihat kecewa dan tidak rela melepaskan kepergiannya. Dia sudah memaklumi kejadian yang hampir setiap hari dilaluinya semenjak mengajar di fakultas ini lima tahun yang lalu. Walaupun ia selalu baik dan ramah kepada mahasiswa terutama mahasiswinya, ia tetap berpegang pada sikap profesionalitasnya sebagai seorang dosen.

"Kalian ini masih muda apalagi ini sudah masuk tahun ajaran baru. Seharusnya kalian lebih bersemangat lagi untuk belajar agar cepat lulus. Nah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," kata si dosen muda sambil berlalu meninggalkan para penggemarnya dengan senyuman mempesonanya.

Selama pelajaran kedua berlangsung Momo sama sekali tidak terlalu memperhatikan penjelasan dosennya. Pikirannya hanya melayang kepada si dosen muda bernama Sousuke Aizen tersebut. Hal yang paling diingatnya adalah senyuman milik si dosen. Senyuman yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman bahkan hati pun terasa hangat. Ia ingin kembali melihat si dosen muda, melihat senyuman yang hangat tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian pelajaran kedua ini telah selesai dan sudah waktunya untuk mereka pulang. Karena masih semester awal, maka tidak banyak mata pelajaran yang mereka ambil sehingga masih banyak waktu senggang. Masa-masa sibuk akan mereka jalani jika sudah menginjak semester satu ke atas. Momo dan Rukia bergegas merapikan barang-barang mereka dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Sebenarnya mereka berdua tidak terlalu ingin buru-buru pulang karena suasana di kampus yang nyaman membuat mereka betah untuk menghabiskan waktu di sini. Rukia mengajak Momo untuk berkeliling kampus dan Momo hanya mengangguk setuju. Di dalam hati ia berharap agar bisa bertemu dengan si dosen muda walau hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan sekali pun.

Setelah puas berkeliling bahkan sempat digoda oleh beberapa kakak kelas kedua gadis manis ini memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Momo merasa kecewa karena sejak tadi ia tidak menemukan keberadaan si dosen muda. Sebenarnya ia ingin berkeliling kampus lagi, namun keputusan untuk pulang sudah disepakati oleh mereka berdua. Dengan berat hati ia melangkah keluar dari gerbang fakultasnya. Selama di perjalanan pun ia masih memikirkan Sousuke Aizen. Sosok dosen penuh karismatik itu membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Hatinya perlahan-lahan gelisah karena tak mampu melihat si dosen kembali. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa seperti ini sejak pertama kalinya ia melihat si dosen. Rukia yang berjalan di sebelahnya menyadari kediaman sahabatnya tersebut berusaha untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei, kenapa sejak tadi kamu diam saja?" tanya Rukia yang membuat Momo tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Momo sekedarnya.

"Biar kutebak, kamu pasti sedang memikirkan dosen bernama Sousuke Aizen itu, 'kan?" tebak Rukia dengan sangat jitu.

Momo hanya terkejut, namun tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Rukia tersebut. Ia hanya memilih untuk menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, besok pasti kamu bisa melihatnya lagi. Hah, aku tidak menyangka sahabatku ini langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan dosen yang bagai seorang bintang idola di kampus kita," goda Rukia diselingi tawa cekikikannya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Momo akan secepat itu menemukan cintanya saat pertama kali mereka mulai menjalani masa kuliah.

"Kamu bicara apa, Rukia. Aku hanya kagum saja padanya," elak Momo yang akhirnya mulai buka suara dengan wajah yang tampak memerah.

"Hm, hanya kagum, ya," kata Rukia dengan nada menggoda. "Padahal kalau suka pun juga tidak apa. Lagipula dia juga belum menikah. Kamu masih punya kesempatan dan siap-siap saja berkompetisi dengan para penggemar-penggemar Pak Aizen. Tenang saja, sebagai sahabatmu aku akan mendukungmu!" kata Rukia dengan semangat sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Momo.

"Rukia!" teriak Momo yang tidak bisa membalas perkataan Rukia yang berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah malu sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka.

"_Benarkah aku suka padanya?" _tanya Momo di dalam hatinya.

Esok hari pun telah tiba dengan cuaca cerah yang menyapa para penghuni Universitas Karakura. Di Fakultas Kesenian kembali terlihat sepasang sahabat baik yang melangkah riang menuju kelas setelah saling bertukar sapa. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas hanya diisi dengan pembicaraan para gadis pada umumnya. Namun, terkadang Momo mencoba melirik ke sekeliling seakan berharap agar ia dapat melihat Sousuke Aizen.

Tak lama mereka telah sampai di kelas. Seperti biasa Momo dan Rukia akan memilih tempat duduk terdepan dan bersebelahan agar dapat mendengar penjelasan dosen dengan lebih baik. Terkadang sembari menunggu kedatangan dosen mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain atau membuka suatu pembicaraan. Momo membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku catatannya serta alat tulis yang diperlukan. Dia penasaran siapa dosen yang akan mengajar di mata pelajaran kali ini. Sedikit banyak di dalam hati ia berharap dosen bernama Sousuke Aizen yang akan mengajar. Senyuman si dosen mulai terlintas dalam pikirannya hingga tiba-tiba membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"_Apa yang kupikirkan?" _batin Momo sambil mencengkram baju tepat di bagian jantungnya.

"Hm, kira-kira siapa dosen yang akan mengajar nanti, ya?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba yang membuat Momo terkejut.

"Eh? E-entahlah," jawab Momo singkat.

"Hm, aku berharap yang akan mengajar kita hari ini adalah si dosen yang banyak penggemar itu," kata Rukia yang berniat memancing Momo untuk terlibat pembicaraan mengenai Sousuke Aizen.

"Ke-kenapa harus Pak Aizen?" tanya Momo penasaran.

"Lho, aku 'kan tidak menyebutkan Pak Aizen," kata Rukia. "Hm, jangan-jangan sejak tadi kamu berpikir seperti itu, ya, Momo," ujar Rukia penuh selidik.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Bukannya kamu bilang dosen yang banyak penggemar itu dia? Aku hanya menebak saja," elak Momo.

Rukia hanya menyeringai. Tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk Momo dan berkata, "Sahabatku benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta sekarang!"

"Aduh, apa yang kamu lakukan, Rukia? Lepaskan aku! Lihat semua orang melihat ke arah kita!" seru Momo sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Rukia.

Tindakan kedua sahabat ini memang menjadi tontonan teman sekelas mereka sambil bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sedang terjadi kepada dua gadis manis tersebut. Momo yang sudah berhasil lepas dari pelukan Rukia segera meminta maaf karena sudah membuat keributan sedangkan Rukia hanya tertawa cekikikan. Setelah kejadian tadi semuanya kembali ke kegiatan mereka semula. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke kelas mereka dan membuat semuanya segera kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Sosok itu berjalan perlahan menuju meja yang terletak di depan. Ketika ia berjalan hampir semua pasang mata melirik ke arahnya termasuk Rukia dan Momo.

Sosok dosen yang mengajar kali ini telah berdiri di hadapan mahasiswa barunya. Rambut cokelatnya yang disisir ke belakang dan menyisakan sedikit rambut di dahinya, mata cokelat yang teduh dan menenangkan, kemudian bibir merah yang membentuk senyuman mempesona yang berhasil menyita perhatian seisi kelas. Sosok tinggi tegap berkemeja ungu gelap itu menatap mahasiswa barunya yang sedang terbius akan pesonanya yang luar biasa, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan sama-sama terkena dampaknya hanya saja para lelaki dengan cepat membangkitkan kesadaran mereka jika mereka tidak ingin dianggap tidak normal karena sempat larut kepada pesona seorang pria. Bagi para perempuan sosok di hadapan mereka adalah bagai jelmaan malaikat yang diturunkan oleh Tuhan untuk menyinari kehidupan mereka. Hal ini membuat para lelaki mendengus melihat tatapan mahasiswi yang seakan memuja si dosen yang harus diakui memang berwajah tampan.

Momo Hinamori termasuk para gadis yang terpesona akan sosok dosen di hadapannya. Pilihannya kali ini untuk duduk di tempat terdepan memang tidak salah. Kali ini apa yang diharapkannya telah terwujud. Hal yang diinginkannya sejak kemarin adalah melihat sosok di hadapannya, ingin melihat senyumannya hingga ia tidak bisa mengendalikan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Suasana kelas menjadi meriah dan bisikan-bisikan mengenai si dosen mulai terdengar dari mulut setiap gadis. Rukia hanya menghela nafas melihat Momo yang benar-benar telah jatuh kepada pesona si dosen, walaupun harus diakui bahwa ia juga sempat terpesona ketika melihat sosok si dosen secara dekat. Si dosen mulai berdehem dan membuat semua mahasiswa memperhatikannya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," sapa si dosen ramah yang mana berhasil membuat hati mahasiswinya melebur bagaikan es yang mencair hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

"Pagi, Pak!" jawab mereka serempak. Para gadis menjawab dengan penuh semangat sedangkan para lelaki menjawab dengan tampang bosan.

"Semangat yang baru untuk mahasiswa baru seperti kalian. Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?" tanya si dosen lagi sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Baik, Pak!"

"Hm, semangat yang luar biasa. Baiklah, sebelum memulai pelajaran akan lebih baik kalau saya memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Nama saya Sousuke Aizen, 29 tahun, dosen yang akan mengajar mata kuliah hari ini. Salam kenal," kata Sousuke Aizen mengakhiri perkenalannya.

Bisikan-bisikan kembali terdengar. Mereka tidak menyangka akan diajar oleh dosen yang masih muda dan juga tampan. Beberapa dari mahasiswi mulai mencoba mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan yang membuat mahasiswa bersiul-siul nakal ataupun menyoraki mereka. Aizen selaku dosen berusaha menentramkan keadaan kelasnya dan menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menjurus ke urusan pribadinya itu dengan senyuman. Momo yang penasaran dengan si dosen pun juga telah menyiapkan suatu pertanyaan untuk diajukan, namun ia tidak berani untuk mengutarakannya dan memilih untuk mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Saya simpan dulu pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian semua dan mungkin akan saya jawab di luar dari jam pelajaran. Jadi, saya minta maaf tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang," kata Aizen lembut.

Aizen tahu keputusannya tersebut membuat mahasiswinya kecewa, namun ia akan menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya layak untuk dijawab di kelas. Walaupun kecewa para gadis yang mulai jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan si dosen ramah ini berniat untuk menagih janji si dosen pada jam istirahat nanti.

"Baiklah, saya tutup dulu sesi tanya jawabnya dan segera kita mulai pelajaran hari ini," kata Aizen sambil membuka bukunya dan menyampaikan materi pelajarannya.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung hampir lebih dari separuh mahasiswi tidak mendengarkan dengan serius pelajaran yang tengah disampaikan oleh Aizen. Perhatian mereka hanya terpusat pada si dosen muda yang tengah mengajar dengan pembawaannya yang tenang. Tidak terkecuali Momo yang menghilangkan niatnya untuk fokus belajar hanya untuk menjadi salah satu pengagum Sousuke Aizen. Sejak tadi tatapannya tak lepas dari gerak-gerik si dosen hingga membuat Rukia yang duduk di sebelahnya mendengus.

"_Dia benar-benar sudah jatuh pada pesona Pak Aizen," _batin Rukia sambil bertopang dagu. Kemudian ia menatap ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati pemandangan yang sama. _"Dasar, mereka sama saja dengan Momo. Huh, dia memang tampan dan mungkin cuma aku satu-satunya yang menatapnya dengan wajar," _batin Rukia lagi yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke Aizen.

Aizen mulai menuliskan beberapa hal dari materi pelajaran di papan tulis sambil menjelaskannya. Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat menuliskan hal-hal yang menurut mereka penting pada penjelasan Aizen tersebut. Momo yang mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya berusaha untuk mulai fokus pada pelajaran dan terlihat kesulitan untuk mencatat karena sejak tadi ia sama sekali tidak fokus. Sebenarnya penjelasan yang disampaikan oleh Aizen tidaklah rumit dan mudah untuk dipahami karena prinsipnya yang tidak ingin membuat mahasiswanya kebingungan. Namun, terkadang banyak mahasiswanya yang tidak paham karena lebih fokus kepada dirinya ketimbang materi yang dijelaskannya. Apalagi untuk mahasiswa baru seperti Momo.

"_Ah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa fokus. Pak Aizen benar-benar membuatku terpesona. Ah, bukan hanya aku saja, tetapi yang lainnya juga begitu. Hm, dia sangat tampan dan sempurna. Apalagi aku suka senyumannya. Ah, dia tersenyum. Indahnya," _batin Momo ketika melihat Aizen yang sedang tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan salah satu mahasiswanya.

Pelajaran bersama Sousuke Aizen pun berakhir. Terlihat wajah-wajah setiap gadis yang tidak rela pelajaran ini berakhir. Mereka masih ingin melihat Aizen.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini telah berakhir. Saya harap kalian dapat memahami materi yang telah saya sampaikan dan mempelajarinya lagi di rumah. Sampai ketemu minggu depan," kata Aizen sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah Aizen keluar semua mahasiswa pun juga ikut keluar setelah merapikan buku-buku mereka. Para gadis yang teringat dengan janji Aizen yang akan menjawab pertanyaan mereka saat istirahat pun bergegas mengejar si dosen sebelum ia menjauh. Para lelaki hanya menatap ngeri rombongan gadis yang berlari penuh semangat cinta pandangan pertama tersebut. Momo menghela nafas melihat banyaknya penggemar Aizen. Walaupun ia tertarik pada Aizen, tetapi dia tidak ingin bertingkah sebrutal itu. Rukia mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ayo ke kantin. Kalau tidak cepat nanti akan ramai," kata Rukia.

"Ya."

Setelah itu mereka keluar kelas. Selama perjalanan Rukia mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei, Momo. Aku tidak menyangka kalau yang mengajar tadi adalah Pak Aizen. Ternyata tebakanku benar," kata Rukia bangga. "Tetapi, pesonanya yang luar biasa itu justru banyak membuat anak perempuan tidak fokus termasuk kamu, 'kan?"

"Eh, aku? Memangnya kamu fokus?" tanya balik Momo.

"Tentu saja. Aku memang terpesona padanya, tetapi tidak separah yang lainnya. Huh, kelihatannya penggemarnya akan semakin bertambah. Lihat saja betapa antusiasnya mereka ketika melihat Pak Aizen seolah melihat bintang idola," ujar Rukia.

Momo tidak merespon ucapan Rukia. Saat ini ia tengah memikirkan ucapan Rukia. Sampai saat ini ia tidak yakin apa yang dirasakannya kepada Aizen. Jika ingin mengatakan suka hal itu terasa kelu di lidahnya apalagi cinta pada pandangan pertama. Momo memang menyangkal perasaannya dengan memilih untuk mengagumi si dosen yang juga banyak dikagumi dan disukai oleh orang lain. Hal yang disukainya dari Aizen selain fisik sempurnanya adalah senyumannya. Senyuman itu yang membuatnya ingin terus melihat Aizen. Senyuman yang menenangkan dari Aizen yang baru dua kali ini dilihatnya. Mungkin yang Momo yakini adalah dia menyukai senyuman Aizen.

"Hm, kalau penggemarnya semakin banyak rasanya jadi sulit untukmu mendapatkan Pak Aizen, 'kan, Momo?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba yang membuyarkan lamunan Momo.

"Si-siapa yang suka padanya? Sudah kubilang kalau aku hanya kagum padanya!" bantah Momo.

"Kagum dan suka itu hanya beda tipis, Momo," kata Rukia tidak mau kalah.

"Terserah kamu saja. Oh, iya. Kamu duluan saja ke kantin, aku mau ke toilet dulu," ujar Momo.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Mau kutemani?" tawar Rukia.

"Tidak usah. Nanti aku menyusul," tolak Momo.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di kantin, ya," kata Rukia berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Momo hanya membalas singkat lambaian tangannya sebelum bergegas menuju toilet. Ia buru-buru masuk ke toilet untuk segera menyelesaikan urusannya. Setelah selesai ia segera mencuci tangannya di westafel dan bercermin untuk merapikan penampilannya. Kemudian ia keluar dari toilet sambil mengelap tangannya dengan saputangan yang kemudian ia masukkan kembali ke dalam sakunya. Namun, Momo tidak menyadari bahwa saputangannya tidak masuk ke sakunya melainkan terjatuh di lantai. Seseorang yang tak jauh dari situ memungut saputangan Momo dan berniat untuk mengembalikannya kepada pemiliknya.

"Hei, Nona berbaju biru. Apa saputangan ini milikmu?" tanya seseorang tersebut.

Momo menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia merasa bahwa yang dimaksud adalah dirinya. Ia merasa mengenal suara tersebut. Dengan segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut ketika mendapati sosok yang tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum tersebut. Saputangan miliknya berada di tangan sosok tersebut. Jantung Momo hampir berhenti berdetak ketika melihat sosok itu yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"P-Pak Aizen?"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian mengenai fic ini?  
Silakan di jawab di kolom review dan sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!


End file.
